Wedding Crashers
by Renee N Snider
Summary: Rukia is engaged to a man she dosnt love, and calls upon Ichigo to completely trash the engagement!
1. Chapter 01 Return of Rukia!

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ichigo was driving home in his father's car after dropping Orihime off, they had been spending a lot of time together, especially sense Rukia had returned to Soul Society, and showed no sign of returning. It was a quiet night, and Ichigo was almost home when he saw a raven-haired girl walking down the rode in a sundress. Ichigo pulled over and got out of the car.

"Rukia?" he said almost to himself, "Rukia!" he shouted, the girl turned towards him.

"Ichigo!" she called out in joy running to him.

"Rukia!" he called back running to her.

"Oh, Ichigo, you don't know how happy I am I see you." Rukia said looking up into Ichigo's big brown eyes.

"Rukia how long can you say this time?" Ichigo asked.

"Forever, Ichigo…" Rukia smiled.

"For real? No one is going to show up to take you away again?" Ichigo asked.

"No, I'm free!" Rukia said joyfully, "And Ichigo, I realized something while I was in soul Society…" Rukia said taking a breath.

"What did you realize?" Ichigo asked.

"That I love you Ichigo, I love you so much, and I want to be with you." She said gazing into Ichigo's eyes. Ichigo smiled, he didn't say a word, he leaned in and kissed her lips, his hand grazing Rukia's cheek, Rukia brought up her arms wrapping them around his neck. After what felt like an eternity they parted form their tender kiss.

"Can I give you a ride home?" Ichigo asked.

"I'd love a ride." Rukia replied. Ichigo opened the car door for Rukia and he started to drive back to his house, Rukia's head leaning agents Ichigo's shoulder the while time.

"Ichigo stop the car!" Rukia said suddenly.

"What's up Rukia? Something wrong?" Ichigo asked. Rukia bit hr lip, and clutched the hem of her skirt.

"Take a left here." She instructed.

"Take a left? Why?" Ichigo asked.

"Just take a left Ichigo." She replied. Ichigo shrugged and after almost an hour of driving around blindly, Rukia had somehow navigated them to the top of a cliff over looking Karakara town. A few thoughts entered Ichigo's head, but they had to be wrong, or did they? They sat there, silent, quit, they didn't even make eye contact, when Rukia grabbed Ichigo's sleeve she unbuckled her seat belt and claimed over to Ichigo's seat, her knee was pressing into the arm rest, while her other foot was on the floor helping her to keep balance. Ichigo was still somewhat confused at this point, Rukia grabbed Ichigo's shoulder and kissed him, hard and passionately, Ichigo wrapped his hands around her waist, he pushed on her waist.

"Rukia, what's this about? It's kinda sudden, and not like you." Ichigo asked still wondering about Rukia's such sudden and foreword actions. Rukia shyly went back to the passenger seat.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, I don't know what came over me. Maybe I'm just over tired, had kinda a long day." Rukia explained.

"Anything you need to talk about? I'm happy to listen Rukia." Ichigo replied.

"No, nothing important." Rukia said with a fake smile. Ichigo opened his mouth like he was going to try and convince her to tell him, but instead he backed the car up and drove them home. Ichigo has climbed into his bed and was about to fall asleep, he was still wondering what was going on in Rukia's head. When he heard his closet door slide open slowly, and he felt Rukia climbing into his bed, he didn't turn, he didn't move, he just laid there confused. _What the! _Ichigo thought suddenly in his head as felt bare skin pressing into his back. He turned suddenly towards Rukia his face turned beet red.

"Rukia! What the hell! Put some dam cloths on!" Ichigo shouted rattling the house. Rukia's face turned beet red she was about to climb into the closet when Ichigo's door flew open.

"Ichigo! No! You're too young! At lest wait until your sisters aren't home! I don't want them to hear the cries of mating!" Rukia got into the closet and slammed the door she covered herself she covered her face and as soon as Ichigo had thrown his father out, he heard Rukia cryong. Ichigo head Rukia whimpering in the closet, he opened it covering his eyes.

"Rukia? What's going on with you?" Ichigo asked his voice full of concern.

"It's nothing! There's nothing to talk about!" Rukia snapped.

"You just got into my bed, naked then you started to cry! If that's nothing wrong then you really must have wanted to sleep in my bed!" Ichigo said trying not to yell any louder then he was.

"I just want to stay here! In the real world… with you… Ichigo…" Rukia's eyes began to water Ichigo pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Idiot you said you could stay here, or can you actually not stay?" Ichigo asked.

"… I… can… I just… can I sleep in your bed tonight, please…" Rukia asked shyly.

"If you promise to were cloths." Ichigo replied. Rukia smiled, she put on her Pj's and laid next to Ichigo. Morning came and they had gone from back to back, to cuddled up hugged each other, Rukia's forehead pressed lightly to Ichigo's chest. The blankets were pulled over them to were you could only see the top of Ichigo's head. The doorbell rang and Yuzu answered it.

"Hi Yuzu-Chan is Kurosaki-Kun awake yet?" Orihime asked.

"No, I don't think he is up yet, why don't you go wake him and I'll get breakfast ready." Yuzu said with a smile. Orihime went up the stairs and bounced into his room.

"KUROSAKIKUN!" She sung walking up to his bed, "aww! Wake up Kurosaki-Kun!" she whined with a grin, she grabbed the sheets and yanked them back. "Kuchiki-san… Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime said shocked. Ichigo groaned rubbing his eyes.

"Morning already?" Rukia said in a groggy tone.

"Inoue!" Ichigo said in a shocked tone sitting up, Rukia's arms still wrapped around him.

"Inoue?" Rukia said confused turning around she froze watching as Inoue just stared at them, not saying anything, not blinking.

"Inoue, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked nervously.

"… I thought we were going to walk to school together… why is Kuchiki-san in your bed." Orihime asked.

"She is back in town and couldn't sleep, so I offered to share my bed, sense it was a real one." Ichigo babbled.

"Ichigo… are you and Inoue dating?" Rukia asked.

"No!" he said suddenly, that word cut like a knife threw Inoue's heart. "We're just friends, Right Inoue."

"… Uh... Right Kurosaki-kun…" she said sadly, "I'll see you at school then, bye Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-Kun." Orihime said walking out of Ichigo's room and threw the front door, tears fell down her face. _I thought! I thought Kurosaki-kun… I thought he… _Inoue ran back to her house and sobbed into her couch. Back in Ichigo's room, Ichigo and Rukia got dressed and ready for school, then began their walk to school, Rukia was staring at her feet the whole time, she looked as if she was concentrating hard, on something unpleasant.

"Rukia, are you ok?" Ichigo asked.

"Huh? Oh! I'm fine, why?" Rukia asked.

"Well you don't look fine Rukia, can't you just open up and tell me what's wrong?"

"Ichigo…" She said gazing up at him.

_"Rukia…" _ Rukia froze in place, she turned around slowly.

"Nii-Sama… hi…" She said nervously, her voice full of fear.

"Rukia you have disgraced the Kuchiki clan enough, now come home, and let's get this over with, unless you want to shame us for all eternity."

"Nii-Sama! I can't do it! I can't go threw with the marriage!" Rukia protested.

"Marriage!" Ichigo said in shock, "you never told me about that!"

"Rukia, I'm disappointed, why can't you fill your obligations to the Kuchiki clan?" Byakuya asked.

"Because Nii-Sama… it shames me to say, but I'm… I'm impure." She said lowering her head.

"Impure! Rukia!" Byakuya said in anger, "How could you shame your family like this?" Byakuya asked his voice filling with anger.

"Tainted?" Ichigo said more to himself, _so that's why she was… Dammit! Wait! Dose that mean she was only using me!_ "Rukia! So was anything you said actually true! Or were you just using me to get to your brother, and apparently your fiancée!"

"Ichigo! I'd never lie to you!" Rukia said turning to Ichigo her eyes welling up with tears, "Please believe me! Ichigo… I love you!" she pleaded. Rukia grabbed Ichigo's shirt, she was tumbling as she used her free hand to wipe away her tears.

"I want to believe you, I really do…" Ichigo turned to Byakuya, he looked back Rukia tears running down her face.

"Ichigo…" she cried, "help me, please, I really do love you, that's why I came! I can't do this without you." Rukia pleaded to Ichigo. He could see she was telling the truth, and he really truly did love her, Ichigo sighed, he put his arm around Rukia and looked up at Byakuya.

"If I had known she was engaged… well honestly, I'd do anything as long as Rukia was happy." Ichigo said in all honesty. Ichigo pulled Rukia in close, his hands holding her waist, Rukia was still crying, her face was pressed into Ichigo's chest.

"Kurosaki, are you saying you knowingly tainted my sister?" Byakuya asked angrily. Ichigo glanced down at Rukia, he pulled her into a tighter and more protective embrace.

"I'm not saying I did, and I'm not saying it didn't, but she was in my bed last night." Ichigo said not actually lying.

"How dare you!" Byakuya said raising his voice, he looked at Rukia who was fearfully clutching Ichigo's chest. Byakuya cleared his throat and looked at Ichigo, anger and hate burned in his eyes. "Kurosaki, return my sister." Byakuya demanded.

"No." Ichigo replied.

"Know your place boy." Byakuya scolded, "Now last chance, return to my sister to me." Ichigo tightened his grip on Rukia, he looked down at her kindly, then glared at Byakuya, matching his hate and anger filled gaze. A second spirit gate opened jut behind Ichigo and Rukia. Dozens upon dozens of Soi Fon's agents swarmed out and were all over Ichigo and Rukia.

"Ichigo!" Rukia screamed.

"Rukia!" he shouted back trying to fend off the dozens of skilled fighters. Ichigo and Rukia were ripped apart, and Ichigo was tackled and held down on the ground.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shrieked and was taken threw the sprit gate. Once Rukia was safely on the other side Ichigo was released and Soi Fon's men along with Byakuya had vanished. Without a seconds hesitation or a moments thought he charged to Urahara's.

"Oh, Kurosaki-san, to what do I how this surprise." Urahara asked.

"No small talk, just open the sprit gate." Ichigo said in haste.

"As you wish." Urahara replied. He already new the situation Byakuya had stopped by and told him make sure Ichigo stayed out of it. But Urahara had no intention of listening to Byakuya. As the gate opened Ichigo charged threw like a bat out of hell. At Byakuya's estate the preparations for the wedding were almost complete Rukia was prepped and ready. She wore and elegant bridal kimono, hair was up in a bun, and make up had been forced on her face. She now sat on her couth tears and mascara running down her cheeks.

"I should have known Nii-Sama would never believe me." Rukia's sobbed into her pillow. Rukia wiped off her face as the doorknob began to turn.

"Rukia." A familiar voice whispered.

"Ichigo!" Rukia said in shock. She ran over to the door and closed it behind him, locking it.

"Rukia, I'm glad to se your ok." Ichigo said with a sight of relief. Ichigo's cheeks tinted Red after he got a good look at Rukia. She looked stunning, just like a real bride.

"I'm so happy to see you Ichigo!" Rukia cried wrapping her arms around him, holding onto him tightly. Ichigo wrapped his arms tightly around Rukia holding her as close as he could.

"It's going to be ok." Ichigo assured.

"You have a plan?" Rukia asked.

"No… I was hoping you did." Ichigo chuckled, "Do you?" he asked.

"Sort of but it might ruin our friendship." Rukia explained.

"if it means your freedom, I'm willing to take that risk." Ichigo replied.

"Promise me, you wont let us drift apart." Rukia asked almost begging.

"I'll never let you out of my sight." Ichigo swore. Rukia looked up and smiled at Ichigo, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly. Ichigo kissed her back even harder. Rukia slowly walked backwards to the couch she was on earlier. Her, and Ichigo's Obi sash's fell to the floor as they walked. Ichigo caressed Rukia's silky cheek wiping away her warm tears. Rukia freed her legs from the Kimono she pulled Ichigo over her, one of her legs on each of his sides. She took his hand and gently placed it on her knee. With her hand over his she slowly guided his hand all the way up her milky leg. Now perched over Rukia his hand at the bend in her thigh, he smiled nervously. Rukia took her hands and caressed Ichigo's cheeks and then she began to gently kiss his neck, smearing her lipstick on his skin. Ichigo untied his Hakama pulling them and his boxers down tossing them off to the side. Ichigo's Kimono top draped open Rukia running her lips against his collar.

"Ichigo" she said softly while his hands caressed her inner thigh.

"Yes?" he asked tenderly.

"Ichigo, do you love me?" she asked.

"Rukia? You no I do! I care more about you than anyone elts in this world or the next." He replied.

"Will you love me forever!" she continued.

"I'll love you even when my body is rotting in its grave!" he replied

"Will you take me away from The Soul Society, and the Kuchiki's!" she asked.

"I wont let them lay a finger on you." He promised.

"Will you… will you make me your wife?" Rukia asked. Ichigo smiled.

"I'll sign the documents in blood, and even swear on my mothers grave." Ichigo said smiling, looking into Rukia's beautiful violet eyes. Rukia kissed Ichigo's neck while Ichigo kissed her's. She held onto Ichigo tightly, her body relaxed and then tensed as Ichigo began to work his way in. Rukia gasped, it was painful for a moment, then she felt her entire body tingle, she began to breath heavily, Rukia groaned and gasped with pleasure, Ichigo was huffing and puffing while dragging his lips and tongue down her shoulder, pushing away the fabric and working his way down her chest, and in-between her tiny bosom. They were lost in the moment, lost in the pleasure, and lost in each other. The rush finally came to an end, and Rukia snuggled up to Ichigo's bare chest, his Kimono draped over her, his arms holding her close. Ichigo rubbed his neck, it had lip marks smeared all over it.

"Thank you Ichi." Rukia whispered softly. Ichigo ran his hand threw her raven hair. Down the hall Byakuya walked with the man that was to marry Rukia. The ceremony was just about to commence and Byakuya wanted to make sure Rukia's was ok. Her fiancée a man named Onnifujiyuu Makeinu wanted to take a look at his bride before the ceremony. Byakuya grasped the doorknob quickly noticing it was locked.

"Rukia." Byakuya called "Open up." He commanded.

"Ichigo!" Rukia said in panic, "Nii-Sama is here!"

"I heard." He replied glaring at the door.

"what should we do?" Rukia asked.

"wasn't this your plan?" Ichigo asked.

"yeah but I never thought about what id say to Nii-Sama." Rukia confessed.

"I have an idea." Ichigo whispered.

"What is it?" Rukia asked. Tightening his grasp on her he took his Kimono top the rest of the off and threw it over them like a blanket He laid down on the couth and held Rukia's head agents his chest.

"Now go to sleep." Ichigo whispered tucking his face into her ruined hair,

"Rukia! Open the door right this instant!" Byakuya demanded getting annoyed. Rukia smiled as she began to rely drift to sleep, Ichigo's scent had a calming effect on her. Byakuya pulled out his sword and sliced off the doorknob. "Rukia I said!" Byakuya started opening the door. Ichigo and Rukia were holding each other close, his pants and boxers were scattered to the side, Rukia's Kimono was falling off, and the red lipstick could be see all over Ichigo's neck and shoulder. Byakuya stood absolutely speechless, he didn't no what to say, or were to start.

"So were is your beautiful sister?" Makeinu asked peeking his head in the room, his eyes bugged open gawking at the sight. "Byakuya… is this supposed to be a joke?" he asked. Byakuya stepped into the room he shook Rukia awake. Her eyes opened slowly se nuzzled Ichigo's chest, he opened his eyes and sat up, Rukia sat up clutching his shirt coving herself with it.

"Nii-Sama?" Rukia said sleepily, "Nii-Sama!" Rukia said in a fearful panic.

"Hey there Byakuya…" Ichigo said nervously. The smell of sweat and passion was thick in the air.

"Rukia… I was take a walk with your fiancée," Byakuya started and gestured towards Makeinu, "and we decided to see how you were… and What the hell are you doing!" he said suddenly shouting!

"Rukia what is this?" Makeinu asked walking over to what was his bride snuggled up intimately with another man.

"I told you I was in love with someone elts." Rukia huffed wrapping her arms around Ichigo's neck her bare chest pressing into his.

"is this the someone elts?" Makeinu asked idiotically. Rukia, Ichigo and even Byakuya looked at Makeinu like he was an idiot.

"Dude, are you dumb or just… well are you just a dumb ass! There's no other way to put it."

"I am not a dumb ass!" Makeinu said in defense.

"then to answer your question, yes I love Ichigo, not you." Rukia said gazing up at Ichigo. She grabbed a tissue form a near by tissue box and licked it just enough to wet it. She started to wipe the lipstick off Ichigo's neck reveling some busing on his neck and collar. There was similar bruising on Rukia's neck, shoulders, collar, and breast as well.

"Byakuya, I think it would be best if we call off the wedding." Makeinu said with a sigh.

"I say we kill the boy." Byakuya responded.

"Later Byakuya." Makeinu with a sigh leaving the estate.

"Rukia," Byakuya started, "I want you and the boy out of my sight. Now!" he said raising his voice. Ichigo picked up his pants and boxers, and then held Rukia in his arms like a princess before he flashed stepped away. Back in the real world Ichigo and Rukia got dressed, and walked home holding hands the whole time. They snuck into Ichigo's house and cuddled up in Ichigo's bed.


	2. Chapter 02 Not 1! Not 2! But 3! Uh oh!

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few weeks later Rukia noticed her cycle was late! She walked over to Ichigo and bit her lip.

"Ichigo." She said shyly.

"Yeah, Rukia?" Ichigo replied.

"Were… were you serious?" she asked.

"About what?" He replied.

"Were you serious, about protecting me… and marrying me?" Rukia asked looking up at Ichigo.

"Of course I meant it, I'd never lie to you." Ichigo replied. He smiled suddenly grabbing Rukia's hand and driving her away to a store.

"Wait here." Ichigo said leaving Rukia in the car. He came back out after about half an hour.

"Ichigo, what-" Rukia started, Ichigo moved his hand over her mouth.

"Shhh." He said with a smile. Rukia looked at him confused, "I wanted to do this right." Ichigo said. He pulled out a small gray box and handed it to Rukia, "I no it isn't much, but it was all I could afford." Rukia opened the box, she lit up it was a simple and thin silver band, with a diamond in the shape of a heart.

"Kuchiki Rukia…"Ichigo said taking both of her hands in his, "will you marry me?" he asked. Rukia was speechless, she wasn't expecting this, she really was not expecting a ring! Rukia wrapped her arms around Ichigo.

"Of course!" she said tearing up. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Rukia. Ichigo drove to the courthouse, were they filled out the marriage license together. Ichigo signed it in blood like he promised he would. They had it stamped and approved, and they left the courthouse a married couple, holding hands, and Ichigo opened up the door for Rukia.

"Ichigo." Rukia said shyly.

"Yea Rukia?" he asked.

"I have to tell you something." She said, "I'm late."

"Your late? What's that mean?" Ichigo asked.

"I… think I might be…" Rukia said afraid of what seemed like the truth.

"You might be what?" Ichigo asked his voice full of concern.

"Pregnant…" she replied.

"How do you no?" Ichigo asked biting his lip.

"Like I said my cycle is really late." Rukia replied.

"When was it supposed to come?" Ichigo asked.

"Two weeks ago." Rukia said embarrassed.

"Oi! Rukia! Rukia!"

"Renji?" Rukia said confused turning towards Renji.

"Oi, Renji what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"I heard the Rukia's engagement was dissolved, and I just managed to get away from the divison," Renji replied, "and well… Rukia…" he said nervously. Rukia's eyes widened, she didn't like the sound of were this was going. She glanced at Ichigo and had an idea. She walked over to Renji and hugged him tightly.

"Renji! You're so sweet! You came to congratulate me on getting out of my arranged marriage! Your such a good friend!" Rukia said putting slight emphasis on friend.

"Hey Renji, we were just ganna hang and drive around town, wanna come?" Ichigo asked.

"Uh… sure…" Renji replied feeling a little down.

"So I'm just ganna grab a soda form inside, you want anything Renji? Rukia?"

"Yeah, I want a soda, but I'll just come in with you." Rukia replied.

"I'll just wait here." Renji replied taking a seat in the back seat. Ichigo and Rukia walked into a nearby drug store.

"Rukia." Ichigo said seriously, "I think, until we've had some time to think of a way, to tell everyone, we should hide this." Ichigo said.

"…I don't want to lie… but I just don't wanna hurt Renji… not right now, and I would hate for the word to get back to Nii-sama, he's mad enough at me right now." Rukia replied, she looked down at her ring the diamond stone sparked in the florescent lighting. Ichigo took her hand and turned the ring over, so the stone faced the ground.

"We'll tell them soon, I love you Rukia, and I want to be with you." Ichigo said smiling. He paid for the sodas and handed one to Rukia she smiled sweetly at Ichigo. They walked out to the car and got in.

"Oi! Ichigo." Renji said, "So have you and the cute Inoue get freaky yet?" Renji asked.

"Na dude, Inoue and I are just friends, and nothing more." Ichigo said.

"But you did not deny getting freaky! So who was it?" Renji asked.

"So Renji! Who told you about my dissolved engagement? Do you no why it was dissolved, Nii-sama just told me it was off." Rukia asked changing the subject.

"Oh, yeah I heard Captain Kuchiki speaking to someone on the phone and it was about you, he sounded mad, something about the wedding being off, and how the Kuchiki name was shamed, then he sliced his phone in half." Renji explained, "I went out and asked him what was going on, and he said Rukia's engagement has been called off."

"I wonder what happened?" Rukia asked innocently.

"I donno, but I've never heard of a noble family engagement just canceled like that, the dude must have done something!" Renji said intrigued by the situation.

"We'll never no, it doesn't really matter, I'm just happy to be free form that unwanted commitment." Rukia said with a sigh of relief.

"It just amazes me! What happened that was big enough to stop a noble family wedding! These arranged marriages are so strict!" Renji continued. "Hey! Lets go ask Captain Kuchiki!" Renji suggested! Rukia turned to Ichigo her eyes wide, she looked back at Renji and shot a glare.

"This is between my family, and the suitor, it's none of your business Renji, now kindly drop it!" she said in a vicious tone. Rukia sent Hanataro a text message and a few minuets later her phone started to ring.

"Its Captain Unohana?" Rukia sad in a confused tone. "Hello?"

"Rukia-Chan, its Captain Unohana, Hanataro told me about your text, could you come down to my office, oh and bring Ichigo too." She said sweetly before hanging up.

"What did Unohana want?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, Unohana doesn't usually see anyone but captain, vice captain, and the fatally injured, unless its big, usually one of her fourth division members take care of everything." Renji replied, "This is big!"

"Renji! Stop turning this into a conspiracy!" Rukia barked.

"Well the last time things didn't add up Aizen rebelled! I'm just wondering what's going to happen this time." Renji replied. The three made there way to The Soul Society and to Unohana's office, they couldn't come up with a good reason for only Renji to leave so they let him come along.

"Rukia-Chan thanks for coming to see me." Unohana said sweetly leading Rukia into a room Ichigo and Renji followed closely behind. Unohana put her hand on Rukia's Stomach and closed her eyes.

"Well, I think I found something Rukia." Unohana said with a smile.

"Found something?" Rukia said strangely.

"What did you fine Captain Unohana?" Renji asked.

"Well I have my diagnosis, but I'd like to double check, please lay back down Rukia-Chan" Unohana instructed. Rukia laid back down on the bed, Unohana moved her hands over Rukia's lower abdomen and began scanning her again. "So it is as I thought, well this is a rare happening in The Soul Society." Unohana said smiling.

"What is it?" Rukia asked, Ichigo and Renji were watching a million things ran threw their heads. But only Ichigo and Rukia new what it was.

"Well congratulations Rukia, I found three fertilized eggs in your womb." Unohana explained.

"Three…" Rukia gasped

"Fertilized!" Ichigo gulped biting his lip.

"Eggs!" Renji said in shock.

"Yes Rukia-Chan your pregnant with Triplets." Unohana replied.

"Triplets!!" the three said almost shrieking!

"Captain Unohana! How is this possible!" Rukia gasped.

"Well your body must have sent out three eggs just before that episode at your wedding." Unohana explained.

"Episode at your wedding? What is she talking bout Rukia?" Renji asked. Rukia looked away she felt guilty now that Renji new, she never wanted to hurt him.

"Ichigo…" Renji said in a serious tone, "Please tell me you had no part in this…"

"Well it seems I've left you with things to discuss, I'll take my leave now, congratulations again Rukia-Chan." Unohana said leaving the office. Ichigo bit his lip he was at a loss for words after the news about Rukia.

"Ichigo!" Renji shouted, "If Rukia was going to do something like this there's not that many guys she'd pick… Please! Tell me… You didn't!" Renji begged. Ichigo just turned away form Renji, he thought the best way to admit it was to just not say anything, he didn't even no what to say at this point.

"It's not his fault…" Rukia started, "I made him…"she continued.

"Rukia why? Why Ichigo!" he shouted.

"Because if it were you!" she shouted, "Could you… Could you stand up to Ni-sama… and protect me from him…" she said in a hushed tone. Renji clutched his fist.

"No… I couldn't… I still… I'm still to week." Renji said in a bitter tone before storming out of the room.

"Rukia…" Ichigo spoke.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"What… um… what do you want to do?" he asked.

"I don't know." She replied.

"How do we explain this to my dad… and to our friends at school?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know." Rukia replied again.

"Do you think were ready?" Ichigo asked.

"Not so much," Rukia replied, "I… I want them though." She replied grasping her stomach.

"Ok, and don't worry, I'll take care of you, I don't know how, but I will, I promised." Ichigo said honestly. The tension in the air was full of sadness and confusion as they left the office, and made there way back to the real world.


	3. Chapter 3 Month 1

Chapter 3 Month 1

Chapter 3 Month 1

Back in the real world. Ichigo and Rukia were sitting up in his room. They were scared and nervous, they still weren't sure what to do, or how to handle the situation.

"We should start with my dad, he can help us from there." Ichigo suggested.

"Yeah, should I… should I keep going to school? I can always use the memory modifier on everyone, or just tell them I'm transferring to another school." Rukia suggested.

"Well we have a while before anyone will actually notice any change in you, but I should tell my dad." Ichigo replied standing up. Rukia nodded, she stared out the window thinking about how all this was so strange like some kind of dream. Ichigo walked into the clinic he found his dad in an office with one of his patients.

"Old man…" Ichigo said tapping on the door.

"Oi, Ichigo, what are you doing here?" Isshin asked.

"Oh so this is your son!" the young lady spoke with a smile.

"Old man, I need to talk to you, I kinda did something." Ichigo said in a guilty tone.

"Ok, Ichigo, I'm just about done here any way." Isshin replied Ichigo went into his father's office, and waited until his dad came in.

"So Ichigo, what happened?" Isshin asked.

"Dad, Rukia is… she's… ganna have a baby." Ichigo said.

"Let me guess, its yours?" Isshin asked, Ichigo just nodded, "well do you care about her?"

"Yeah, I do." Ichigo replied.

"Are you going to help her and take care of her?" Isshin asked.

"Of course." Ichigo replied, "I'm not some scum that would run form this."

"Well then there is nothing wrong," Isshin said putting his hand on Ichigo's shoulder, "I think you no what you're going to have to do, you're a smart, and resourceful boy." Isshin complemented. Ichigo smiled and thanked his dad then made his way back home. Rukia was still staring out the window. Ichigo sat down next to her.

"Pops is fine with this, as long as we care about each other." Ichigo said. Rukia looked over at Ichigo she kissed him gently on the cheek, and he returned a kill on the lips.

"Now we just have to figure out school." Rukia said.

"Ok, well tell them something, but we have time, like I said, you wont start showing for at lest a month." Rukia smiled and leaned her head agent's Ichigo's chest.

"This all feels so un real." Rukia said still in disbelief about everything that has happened.

"So I guess when tomorrow comes, as far as everyone knows, were dating." Ichigo said, "it will make things later a lot easier." The next day at school they walked into the class holding hands, Tatsuki made a B-line straight for Ichigo.

"Kurosaki Ichigo!" she said in an angry tone, "who the hell do you think you are! How dare you led Orihime on like that!"

"What are you talking about I never lead anyone on." Ichigo replied.

"You no Orihime liked you! And you made her think you liked her back." Tatsuki continued.

"Well I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt her, I never intended to be anything but friends." Ichigo replied. Tatsuki sighed, "You want me to talk to Inoue?" Ichigo asked.

"No, you've done enough." Tatsuki replied walking away Ichigo. He sighed and went along the rest of the day announcing there being together.


	4. Chapter 4 Month 2

Chapter 4 Month 2

Chapter 4 Month 2

They had entered month two and Rukia was having terrible morning sickness threw out the day. She often hogged the bathroom first thing in the morning and then before bed at night, the rest of the day she complained of terrible cramps caused by her expanding and changing womb, Rukia also began to gain some weight but you couldn't really tell. It had become well known that they were together, and today they were sitting up on the roof, Rukia had already finished her bento and was stealing bites of Ichigo's.

"Ichigo, my uniform is getting really tight on me." Rukia companied.

"Well you've become an eating machine Rukia." Ichigo said watching her finish his bento box.

"Its your fault." Rukia grumbled.

"How is it my fault!" Ichigo said defensively.

"You knocked me up." She grumbled quietly.

"Well maybe you wouldn't be pregnant if you weren't so pretty and irresistible." Ichigo said slyly.

"You're getting better at this." Rukia complemented. Ichigo smiled and kissed Rukia on the cheek.

"Don't worry, no matter how fat you get, you'll always be a midget." Ichigo said teasingly.

"And you'll always be a strawberry." Rukia replied jokingly. Ichigo put his arm around her and pulled her in close, she rested her head against him. His hands resting lightly on her hip. "Ichigo." Rukia said in a quiet and sweet tone.

"Yeah Rukia?" Ichigo responded.

"I'm really happy." She replied.

"Me too," Ichigo tightened his grip on her hip for a second then relaxed his hand, "I don't think I'd want things any different than they are now, even if things that are kind of scary are coming our way."


	5. Chapter 5 Month 3

Chapter 5 Month 3

Chapter 5 Month 3 

It was officially month three of Rukia's pregnancy, her morning sickness was gone which allowed for her to gain weight faster, and it was slightly noticeable, and her belly was ever so barley rounded you couldn't tell unless she wore snug cloths and you stared at her from the side, it felt like a soft round ball. At night before they went to sleep Ichigo wrap his arms around her, and rub her belly Rukia would hold her hands over Ichigo's hands and they would smile at each other. Ichigo and Rukia were walking around the mall, Rukia was beginning to outgrow her current wardrobe they passed a maternity store and Rukia eyes the window displayed, she wasn't big enough for that store just yet. Rukia looked threw a rack of t-shirts while Ichigo carried the bags he stood there bored when a funny idea popped into his head he snuck off when Rukia was overly captivated by shorts and skirts. Ichigo came back and held up a pink braw covered with a strawberry prink and matching panties.

"Rukia, you should get these." Ichigo said laughing. Rukia took them from Ichigo.

"I actually kinda like them!" Rukia announced setting them on top of the pile she had made. "Ichigo, I'm hungry," Rukia said rubbing her tummy Rukia took a step forward then put her hand on her head, "Ichi… I don't feel…" Rukia grabbed the clothing rack and Ichigo dropped the cloths and grabbed her, her skin was pale, and cold, and her lips had lost all their color.

"Rukia! Rukia! Stay with me now," Ichigo said rubbing her back, while her cheek was preset to his chest. She stared off into space, everything around her was spinning, and getting darker, it felt like she was in a tunnel that was quickly closing.

"Ichi…" she said in a sickly tone. Ichigo still holding Rukia sat down on the stores floor and set her head on his lap, he popped the cap of the water bottle and held to up to Rukia.

"Here, take small sips," Ichigo said in a worried voice. Rukia lightly grasped the bottle and took small sips until the color returned to her skin and the room stopped spinning. Ichigo helped her up, they paid for the cloths and the walked down to the food court Ichigo had his arm around her the entire time. "So what are you hungry for?" Ichigo asked. Rukia walked around sniffing the air

"Oh!! Rukia raced over to one of the lines, I want some Mac and cheese Ichigo! Rukia said she caught whiff of something elts and ran to another line! Ahh! Apple pie!! Pewees Ichi!!" Rukia said cutely, Ichigo rolled his eyes and told her to pick a table and he'd bring her to food, Rukia waited at the table and Ichigo set the food down in front of her and was about to take a bite of his burger when Rukia stared at him with big puppy dog eyes.

"Need something Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"Nope." Rukia said cutely. Ichigo rolled his eyes at her ad started to eat, Rukia inhaled her food, and started to snitch Ichigo's fries.

"You love to eat my food." Ichigo laughed

"I'm eating for four!" Rukia whined.

"I now, and its amazing how thin you still are when we're having triplets." Ichigo complemented.

"Will you still think I'm pretty after I blow up like a balloon?" Rukia asked.

"No…" Ichigo started, Rukia looked up at him in shock, "I'll still think you're beautiful." He finished. Rukia looked up at him and ran to his side o the table and hugged him tightly. Ichigo gently kissed her forehead. Rukia picked up Ichigo's burger and took a big bite. "Hey! That's my burger!" Ichigo said.

"Well it is a good burger!" Rukia replied taking another bite.

"Lets go home and put your new cloths away" Ichigo suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Rukia said finishing Ichigo's burger off. Ichigo laughed to himself, Rukia was going to get fatter, and at this rate Ichigo could get thinner. They headed back off to the house and Ichigo hung up Rukia's new cloths while Rukia was putting her old cloths in a box until she was thin enough to ware them again.


	6. Chapter 6 Month 4

Chapter 6 Month 4

Chapter 6 Month 4

It was month 4 and their classmates had begun to notice a change in Rukia's figure, and they had begun asking question about her relationship with him but they just kept quiet and didn't tell them anything. They went to See Unohana after school that day, to see how the babies were doing they waited in the office for Unohana to come in.

"Good afternoon." She said making her way to Rukia, "My, my Rukia, you've grown sense I last saw you."

"Have I really gotten that big!" Rukia said embarrassed.

"Well you've definitely grown, well lets see how your little ones are growing." Unohana said scanning Rukia's belly, Ichigo watched the monitor and held Rukia's hand, they watched the three little babies move around inside Rukia.

"My babies!" Rukia said with excitement. Unohana took a picture of the babies then began to point out characteristics.

"And, you may be excited to hear, that it looked like you'll be having two girls, and a boy."

"Really!" that's amazing Rukia said smiling a big smile, Ichigo watched Rukia's glowing expression and stroked her hair, "Ichi, what do you wanna name them?"

"Wow, I actually haven given any thought to that." Ichigo replied.

"I kinda like the names Kiui Ran meaning Kiwi, and orchid and Momo Leis as in peach, and well Leis, for our daughters." Rukia said. _Our daughters… wow… Ichigo thought to himself, I don't think… I no I'm not ready for this, but there my kids, and I'm going to help raise them._

"I love those names Kurosaki Kiui Ran and Kurosaki Momo Leis." Ichigo replied, "sounds like a fruit theme is going on…" Ichigo said pondering, "so our son…" he said proudly, "oh! How about Budo, as in grape? And umm Shirobara, White Rose sense there's a flower theme going, Kurosaki Budo Shirobara."

"I like it, Kurosaki Budo Shirobara." Rukia said with a smile her cheeks just slightly tinted red.

"Well your triples appear healthy and to be right on track." Unohana said, "thank you for coming in, and I'll see you in a few months" Unohana said taking her leave. Ichigo and Rukia got home and were watching TV on the couch Rukia was rubbing her belly, then she glanced up at Ichigo.

"Ichigo…" Rukia said.

"Yeah Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"Do you think… we have drifted apart sense that night." Rukia asked.

"A little bit… but this is pretty big, and un expected." Ichigo started, "but you no I care about you right, you no I love you and you're the most important person in my life."

"Maybe we should spend more time together, cause after Budo, Kiui, and Momo, are born were ganna be so busy with them…we might drift even farther apart." Rukia said.

"How about we go upstairs cover up, and talk, all night, about the past the future, and how we're ganna take care of these three." Ichigo suggested. Rukia smiled.

"I like that idea." She replied. Ichigo put his arm around her they went up to his room. They were laying in his bed Ichigo's arms were around her holding her stomach he could feel the movement of their children, Rukia's head on his shoulder, and her hands over his. "Ichigo, do you remember when we first met?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah, I remember, I lodged my foot in you head." Ichigo chuckled.

"Yeah, I think there's still a bruise form that." Rukia laughed nudging Ichigo.

"Well I'm sorry I damaged your pretty head." Ichigo apologized kissing Rukia's cheek.

"Well how many months later you apologize!" Rukia said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but I think you got me back when you bound my arms and drew on my face." Ichigo replied.

"Well you called me a child, and insulted my art!" Rukia countered.

"Hey your drawing sucks! An how was I to no your actually old!" Ichigo replied. Rukia elbowed Ichigo I the ribs.

"My art is amazing!" Rukia shouted.

"If your two!" Ichigo replied.

"Ichi! Your so mean!" Rukia whined.

"I'm being honest, you should take an art class, here I'll even go with you."

"I don't wanna go to a class and draw, you'll just make fun of my art there too, and I'll get mad and have to hurt you." Rukia replied.

"Oh I can take you." Ichigo challenged.

"Oh yeah?" Rukia said sitting up.

"Yeah." Ichigo replied sitting up, and standing up. Rukia grinned and slowly stood up holing her back and stomach

"So you ganna hit a pregnant girl?" Rukia teased, "Even worse there your kids you'll be damaging!" Rukia said dramatically. Ichigo laughed and shook his head.

"Oh I'm not ganna hit you, I'd never hit my pregnant wife." Ichigo replied.

"Oh, really, well lets see how well you can fight without hurting the babies." Rukia challenged throwing a punch at him, Ichigo grabbed her fist, he twisted her arm behind her back and used his free hand to grab her other hand, he kissed the top of her head and then whispered, "I win."

"Ok… I have to admit that was sly." Rukia said with a giggle.

"Thanks, still think you can take me?" Ichigo asked.

"Well ask me again after I give birth, then I'll take you." Rukia challenged.

"Fine after you give birth, I'll take you." Ichigo replied, "wait did I just really set a date to fight my wife?" Ichigo said in shock.

"Yeah I think you just did." Rukia said laughing. "Wanna go back to laying down together and talking?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah, I do." Ichigo replied, they got back into the bed and started to snuggle. "So I have to ask."

"Ask that Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"Why did you… err how did you decided to come up with this plan, the one that pretty much lead us to now." Ichigo asked.

"Well I was upset when Nii-sama tolled me about the arranged marriage, and I had dreamt of nights like this, and so I thought this is my last chance, I have to try because if I didn't I'd be some strangers wife, instead of yours." Rukia explained. Ichigo kissed Rukia lightly on the lips.

"Well I'm really happy your hear, and while I have to admit I'm scared… I really am, I don't know if I'm ready to be a father, but still, if it's with you, I think I can do it." Ichigo said pulling Rukia in closer.

"You'll be a great dad, I've seen how protective you are over Karin and Yuzu, I think you can do this, when you set you mind to something you never give up." Rukia said.

"I could say the same thing about you, you're really strong, I think that's why I fell for you." Ichigo said smiling sweetly at Rukia. Rukia sat up slowly "what's up?" Ichigo asked sitting up too.

"I felt the babies kick, here, put you ear to them, you can hear there little hearts beat." Rukia said caressing her stomach. Ichigo put his ear up to Rukia's stomach, she smiled and stoked his hair while was amazed by this wonderful miracle that was there children, he could hear his children's hearts beating inside Rukia.


	7. Chapter 7 Month 5

Chapter 7 Month 5

Chapter 7 Month 5

Ichigo and Rukia were at a community center sighing up for child birth classes, inside Rukia the children seemed to be fighting, Rukia was receiving constant kicks and punches from the triplets, everyone at school had pretty much figured out she was pregnant, and they all just assumed that they were Ichigo's kids. Ichigo sat looking threw some Internet ads.

"Why do we have to go to these?" Rukia asked rolling her eyes.

"So when we get to the hospital and they try to help, you don't kill them." Ichigo explained.

"Why would I kill them?" Rukia asked.

"Well theirs a lot of pain involved, and according to this ad, they help you with the pushing, and the breathing, and there's other stuff, like how to put on a diaper and how to bath you baby." Ichigo explained.

"I don't know if I wanna go." Rukia said thinking.

"It might be a good idea, maybe they can give us some tips on taking care of three at once." Ichigo said, "plus it might be fun, you'll get to talk to other women who are about to give birth."

"Fine, I'll go, you'll be there too right?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah, the classes are set up were we are both supposed to be there." Ichigo laughed.

"Well when is the next class?" Rukia asked.

"There's one in an hour according to this schedule, if you wanna go." Ichigo replied.

"Sure lets go." Rukia replied, "Ouch!" she shouted.

"Rukia! Are you ok?" Ichigo asked worried.

"They woke up," Rukia replied, "they had stopped kicking me for a few hours but now there back." She sighed.

"Yeah, they really are our kids." Ichigo chuckled, he put his hands on her belly and felt the forceful kicks from their kids. He felt one that seemed slightly stronger than the rest.

"That must be our little grape son Buda." Ichigo said with pride.

"You would be happy I'm in pain." Rukia grumbled

"I don't like to see you in pain, you no that." Ichigo said petting Rukia's head. Rukia glared, she took Ichigo's hand and bit him.

"OUCH!! DAMMIT MIDGET!" Ichigo shouted.

"That's how it feels when your kids kick me!" she shouted back.

"Its not my fault there energetic!" Ichigo shouted back.

"Well they didn't get it form me! You have more energy them me! You almost took down the Soul Society with your energy and power!" Rukia barked.

"I only got that power and energy because of you!" Ichigo countered in a more serious tone.

"Ichigo…" Rukia said with a small smile, she leaned in a kissed him gently, "lets get to that baby class shall we?" she said sweetly. Ichigo smiled, he put his arm around her and they drove of to the class. When the arrived they were surrounded by couples in there late to mid twenties they all looked at Ichigo and Rukia who each only looked about well Ichigo's age sixteen. The teacher walked in and shook her head a little at the sight of Ichigo and Rukia.

"How old are you two?" the teacher asked.

"Were both sixteen, but she's older than me." Ichigo said with a chucked before getting elbowed.

"Your so young! I'm just happy to see you're still together." The teacher said with a smile.

"I'm not scum." Ichigo replied with an attitude, "I take care of my friends, especially when this is my fault." He said rubbing his head. Rukia smiled cutely at Ichigo, he smiled back then looked at the teacher, "besides, before we found out, I promised I'd take care of her, and protect her, and I wont break my promise like some dirt bag." The teacher smiled and the class took their seats. One woman turned to Rukia and smiled.

"Looks like you boyfriend came willingly, I had to drag my husband." She said scowling at her husband.

"Actuality two things, Ichigo is my husband, and this as his idea to come here." Rukia explained. Suddenly it sounded like every man there groaned in pain as there wife's hit them, and they all said something along the lines of _see he wants to be here!_

"Alright class let's start today with signs of labor," she began, while she talked to the class the babies stared to kicked violent in Rukia.

"Ahh!! Ichigo!!" she said loudly, "there at it again!"

"Rukia! Be quiet theirs a class going on!" Ichigo said a little louder.

"Well I'm sorry I'm in pain!" she snarled. The class had begun to look at them confused they appeared to be such the perfect couple when they walked in, and how they looked like they were about to tear into each other. Now they had there forehead pressed together and were snarling and bearing their teeth.

"Make them stop Strawberry!" Rukia demanded

"How the hell am I supposed to do that! Reach in there! And don't call me Strawberry! Midget!" Ichigo replied.

"I'm not a midget!" Rukia snapped.

"Well how many years has it been sense you've grown an inch! You're a midget!" Ichigo replied.

"And you're a fruit!" Rukia replied.

"Um…" the teacher said tapping them on the shoulder.

"Do you two need a moment to discuss your problems? If so please take it into the hall." She said.

"What are you talking about?" Rukia asked confused.

"You two were shouting, and snarling at each other." She replied.

"We've been fighting like this sense we meet." Ichigo replied. The teacher looked at them as if they were crazy.

"You've been fighting like this sense you meet? And your married and having kids?" she asked confused.

"Yeah, something wring with that?" Ichigo said annoyed, Rukia wrapped her arms around him and held him protectively.

"He's my husband and I love him, we don't need you cutting down our relationship." Rukia snarled.

"Lets go home Rukia, we don't need this crap." Ichigo said wrapping his arms around her, they stood up and walked out of the classroom, and everyone just stared at the door for a while confused.


	8. Chapter 8 Month 6

Chapter 8 Month 6

Chapter 8 Month 6

Rukia was soaking in the tub the water made her feel better taking a lot of the pressure of her body, she watched the door, a small part of her hoped Ichigo would walk threw the door. She smiled and leaned over the edge of the tub.

"Ichi!!" she called cutely, "Ichi!!" she called again louder.

"Yeah Rukia?" Ichigo replied from in front of the bathroom door.

"Ichi…" she said shyly, "will um you come in?" she asked. Ichigo froze for a second.

"What?" he replied confused and nervous.

"Will you come in here?" she said again shyly.

"Uh… I guess…" Ichigo's face tuned red as he opened the door, steam poured out, and he turned redder seeing Rukia her arms folded across the edge of the tub and hear head resting gracefully on them, her wet locks of hair cling to her head and shoulders.

"Ichigo, do you… um… wanna come in?" she asked, "The tub is beg enough, it would be nice, we haven't done anything really intimate like this sense well the my wedding…" she said turning red. Ichigo gulped.

"Uh… ok… hold on…" he said nervous, he turned around and took of his shirt, he then fumbled with his pants he couldn't seem to undue the button, Rukia bit her lip and stood up in the tub, Ichigo froze when he heard her stand, he felt her warm wet body pressing agents his back, her arms warped around him.

"Ichi…go… will you turn around?" she asked. Ichigo turned around in her arms, he couldn't helped but be aroused by the whole situation, he tied to calm himself down, he smiled at Rukia and with a little bit of hesitation place his hands on her hips. She smiled back and took a small steep back, she looked up at Ichigo and quickly undid the annoying button on his jeans.

"Um… thanks" he said. Rukia turned around and Ichigo slowly pulled down his jeans and boxers, he came up behind her and lightly held her hips, they climbed into the tub, and Rukia climbed into Ichigo's lap, her belly pressed into his stomach her legs wrapped around his sides, she held his shoulders and looked down at her belly with its many stretch marks, and she looked back up at Ichigo.

"Ichigo, do you still think I'm pretty?" she asked. Ichigo looked her in the eyes.

"I think you're the pretties girl my eyes have ever seen." He said in a kind and loving tone. Rukia smiled and lightly kissed Ichigo, he smiled and kissed her back. Ichigo rubbed Rukia's bare belly and smiled. "Hey you three." He said softly.

"Ouch!" Rukia said suddenly, "I think they heard you! Ahh! They're kicking like crazy!"

"Hey Budo, Kiui and Momo, settle down in there." Ichigo said softly caressing her stomach. The babies began to move around more and kick even harder, they really could hear their father's voice, and had even begun to recognize it.

"This reminds me of that class you made me go to last month!" Rukia said with a smile, "remember you almost went off on the teacher."

"She was questioning us being together, and well we didn't go there to be told we shouldn't be together, we went to learn how to take care of these three." Ichigo replied gazing at Rukia's belly, his hands gently caressing it.

"It was still kinda funny." Rukia said stroking Ichigo's chest, "and it kinda made me happy." Rukia said smiling, Ichigo smiled back. "And you no what." Rukia said.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"I think your dad is calming down." Rukia said.

"Yeah your right pops has been a little less crazy, wonder why?" Ichigo pondered.

"Um…I can't think of anything, unless he was abducted by aliens and this is a clone of your father sent to replace him." Rukia laughed.

"Or! How do I no that your really Rukia! And that these three aren't really baby aliens!" Ichigo said he grinned and grabbed Rukia's sides and stared to tickle her, and fell back in the tub laughing, kicking and sliding in the tub Ichigo tickling her sides.

"Ahh! Ichigo! The babies! That babies!" Rukia said laughing so hard she couldn't breath. Ichigo stopped tickling her and set his hands on her stomach, he could feel the babies they were kicking like crazy, Ichigo pulled her into a tight embrace and they laid on there sides in the tiny tub, they soaked together, and talked to the babies and each other, Ichigo's hands rubbing Rukia's belly he could feel the many movements their babies were making. They got out of the tub and they got dressed, with his arm around Rukia they made there way into the living room, the babies had begin to settle then suddenly began to trash around like they wanted too escape.

"ICHIGO!!" Isshin shouted throwing himself at them, he latched onto Rukia and began to nuzzle her belly. A few of the trashing movements were heard enough were Isshin felt them. "Aww! There happy to see me!" he said in joy.

"No I think there scared of you…"Rukia said about to double over in pain from the beating her children were giving her. Ichigo tour is father off and held Rukia protectively. The triplets had calmed down and Rukia turned around in Ichigo's arms and hugged him her head resting lightly agents his chest.

"Aww! My son is a real man!" Isshin said squeezing the life out of the couple before Ichigo punched his father in the side, Rukia backed away and smiled as the two began to beat the crap out of each other.


	9. Chapter 9 Month 7

Chapter 9 Month 7

Chapter 9 Month 7

Ichigo and Rukia were sitting together on his bed, she was on his lap and they were reading a magazine together his arms around her holding the magazine Rukia as rubbing her growing belly.

"Look at this one, it's a really nicely put together nursery." Ichigo said pointing to the picture. Rukia took the magazine and read the article.

"Oh that sounds like a good crib! Do you think it will fit all three of our babies?" she asked.

"I think it should hold them for about a year, then they'll each need there own crib." Ichigo replied.

"So were do we get it?" Rukia asked.

"Um.. It says available at most retail stores." Ichigo replied, he circled the picture and they started looking threw the magazine again, Rukia picked up another and started to point out cute baby cloths. Rukia pointed to a light tan and light green pair of PJ's.

"Those would be good for our Peach and Kiwi girls, don't you think?" Rukia suggested.

"Totally," he circled the picture and came across a dark blue almost violet pare of similar PJ's, "what about these for Buda, our little grape son?" he suggested.

"I love them," she said with a smile, she pressed her cheek agents his then turned lightly kissing him. He kissed her back.

"Well maybe we should go to the store an see about buying these nice things for the babies." Ichigo said setting down the magazine and putting his hands over Rukia's belly. He got up and helped Rukia up, she went out to the car while Ichigo fought his over emotional father getting in shortly after with his fathers wallet in hand.

"Dang old man, I mention the triplets and he goes off on a spasm!" Ichigo grumbled.

"At lest you dad is still talking to you." Rukia said with a halfhearted smile.

"Yeah by now Byakuya has to know, I'm sure Unohana told him." Ichigo wrapped his arms around Rukia, hugging her tightly, Byakuya will come around, if he doesn't I'll just kick his ass until he dose." Ichigo said grinning and making a fist. Rukia smiled a little.

"Maybe I should go talk to him." Rukia replied rubbing her stomach.

"Yeah, I can come with you if you want." Ichigo offered pulling the car out of the drive way and driving down the street.

"It couldn't hurt." Rukia sighed. Ichigo looked over at Rukia, he smiled.

"Hey you, cheer up! Don't make me cheer you up, you wont like it." Rukia looked at Ichigo confused. Then she felt the car stop.

"Ichigo… This isn't a furnisher store." Rukia said with her hand on the door handle.

"I no that." He said with a grin, as he turned off the car and threw it in park. She looked out the window then over at Ichigo who was now over her, his hand pressed agents the glass window, his other hand caressed her cheek and held a lock of her hair in his fingers. Rukia's eyes opened wide as Ichigo moved closer to her. "Ichigo! Its daylight! Not here! Look at all the cars! The babies! The babies!" she said seriously. Ichigo leaned all the way in and planted the lightest kiss on her lips, so light there lips barely touched. "Huh?" Rukia said in confusion, Ichigo's hand moved to her back and he pulled her into a half embrace, Rukia still confused put her arms around him, and he blew a raspberry on her neck, Rukia busted out laughing. "Ahh! Ichigo, now my neck is all slimy!" she said laughing.

"There, your laughing now, now we can go by the crib." He said pulling out of the lot and getting back on the road. They arrived at the store and quickly found the crib.

"It looks better in person!" Rukia said in excitement.

"Good morning!" a salesmen said suddenly appearing behind them startling Rukia who was looking at the crib, they turned around and faced the salesmen.

"Sorry to startle to little lady." He said then got a look at her stomach, "my you're a big one aren't you!" He said.

"Excuse me!" Rukia said insulted. And Ichigo was already set to pummel the guy.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked.

"I saw you admiring this crib and I thought. Hey! Those two look like a couple of nice people and they disserve a better crib! For there baby, and by the looks of it, that's on big baby!" the man explained, Rukia feeling even more insulted and Ichigo even more annoyed, he pulled Rukia in closer and held her stomach.

"We are having triplets if you don't mind." Ichigo said getting mad, "now if you can stop calling my wife fat, I would much appreciate it. And if you don't, I'm going to have to kick your ass." Ichigo threatened.

"I'm so very sorry sir, now if you'll step over here I can show you a better crib!" he said.

"We don't want a better one, we want this one." Rukia said grabbing the railing of the crib.

"But its so plane, wouldn't you like something a little more fun?" he asked showing them another crib that was bright colors, and twice the price.

"Our decision is final." Ichigo said sternly, "We want this crib and only this crib."

"Fine, fine I'll call stack to bring it too you, I'll see you at the register." The salesmen said.

"No, I'm ganna watch you call them to make sure we get this crib." Ichigo said watching as the man paged the stock guys and read off the cribs code numbers. They got to the register and the crib was rung up along with a matching changing table the spotted on the way. Ichigo went for his wallet.

"Where's my wallet?" Ichigo asked.

"Right here." Rukia said holding it up.

"Ahh! Thanks, were did I leave it?" he asked.

"Your pocket." She replied.

"And you just took it out?" he asked. Handing the man his dad's credit card.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Your weird midget." Ichigo said messing up Rukia's hair, and taking back the card and the receipt.

"Stop calling me a midget! Strawberry!" Rukia shouted. Ichigo took the boxes and began to walk off with them.

"Come on shorty, let's go get some baby cloths." He said with a laugh and a grin.

"Shop it Strawberry!" she shouted chasing after him, as best as she could. Ichigo loaded the boxes into the trunk and they drove off to clothing store.

"I am not short!" Rukia whined as they drove.

"Aww, yes you kinda are, but its ok, your still pretty." Ichigo said.

"If you keep calling my short I'm ganna start calling you Barry-Chan!" she threatened. He grinned at her as he got out of the care.

"Fine," he said, "call me Barry-Chan." Ichigo taunted.

"Fine, I will!" she smirked, "lets go into the store Berry-Chan" she said proudly.

"Ok Rukia," he said snickering, "and when we get home I'll get you a big Strawberry to eat." He said with a huge grin. Rukia looked at him for a second, her eyes widened.

"ICHIGO!!" she said in shock, "I cant believe you said that!" she said laughing, "you no there is no chance of that." She said giggling.

"Yeah, but it killed Berry-Chan didn't it." Ichigo laughed opening the door for Rukia. She grumbled and walked in.

"Aww, what wrong Midget?" he asked.

"Your so mean Ichigo!" she whined. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her tightly, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm not that mean!" he replied kissing her cheek. She smiled walking into the store they walked to the children section and began to look threw the infant cloths. Rukia picked up adorable outfit, after adorable outfit.

"Ichigo! Look at all these cute outfits! Oh! I can't pick!" she said admiring all the little outfits. Ichigo smiled at his adorable wife.

"Rukia we can always come back for more, plus their ganna out grow these outfits fast, just pick a few outfits per baby." Ichigo said.

"But they're all so cute!" Rukia whined.

"Well, lets just get what you've picked out, and we can ask Yuzu to make more for us if you want, you've seen her work." Ichigo replied.

"Aww fine." Rukia said paling up cloths the in the cart. They made it to the registers then back home, Rukia was clipping the tags and Ichigo was putting the crib and changing table together.

"Well as far as preparations go… were ready, but I don't know if we are ready." Ichigo sighed tightening a bolt.

"Well weather we are ready or not, we're going to be parents soon, in still thankful I went threw this with you." Rukia replied. Ichigo smiled, he walked over to Rukia and kissed her sweetly.

"Gotta admit when Unohana told us about the babies, I was scared, and I felt bad about putting you threw this." Ichigo started, when Rukia kissed him back.

"I'm happy it was you, I new this was a risk, a small one but I new it when I came here, but I'm kinda happy it happened, I think it brought us closer." Rukia said kissing Ichigo back.


	10. Chapter 10 Month 8

Chapter 10 Month 8

Chapter 10 Month 8

Rukia woke up in the middle of he night, and carefully claimed over Ichigo's sleeping body and sat down by the window. She opened the blinds and looked up at the moon. _It's a full moon tonight_. She thought to herself, she was caressing her large stomach, she was anxious of her impending birth.

"Rukia?" Ichigo groaned sleepily, "what are you doing up? Are you ok? The babies kicking too much?" he asked sitting up. Rukia was spaced out string at the moon, Ichigo wave his hand in front of her face, "Rukia?" but she didn't budge or blink. Ichigo grinned her carefully moved in closer to her, he gently placed a hand on her cheek, and turned her head towards him then kissed her deeply. Rukia's eyes shot open, then slowly closed as she was taken in by the kiss, she turned her body towards Ichigo, her hands lightly caressed Ichigo's bare chest. While his hands fell slowly from her shoulder to her hips, caressing her sides. He pulled back form their deep kiss, "Rukia, what's wrong?"

"I'm due next month." She said in low voice, with vary little emotion.

"Yeah, its pretty exciting." Ichigo said stroking Rukia's hair, "this whole situation has been really scary, but now it's kinda exacting."

"I'm really happy things turned out this way," Rukia said snuggling up to Ichigo, "I just wish Nii-Sama would be ok with this." Rukia sighed. Ichigo got off the bed and stood up.

"Come on then." He said.

"Come on what?" she asked.

"We're going to see Byakuya." Ichigo replied.

"Now!" she said in shock.

"Yeah, why not." He replied.

"Look at the time!" she said pointing to the clock.

"We well.. Wait at the front door until he wakes up!" Ichigo said, "I can tell how important Byakuya is to you, so I'm ganna help you patch things up with him." Rukia smiled and hugged Ichigo.

"Lets go." She said softly. They opened the sprit gate and made there way threw it. And into The Soul Society, and they did just like Ichigo said, they sat in front of the estate until it was a decent hour. Rukia walked in and was greeted by the Kuchiki servants. They reached Byakuya's room.

"Ichigo I cant do this!" she whispered.

"Its ganna be fine, I'm here." He assured. Rukia grabbed the sliding door and slid it open an inch.

"N-Nii-Sama…" She said in a sad and guilty tone, "Nii-Sama…" Rukia said again opening the door a little more. Rukia took a step in the room, she saw Byakuya on the porch outside of his room.

"Why have you returned?" Byakuya asked without looking at Rukia.

"Nii-Sama…I'm sorry it took me so long… I came to apologies." Rukia said slowly approaching her brother, "I'm sure Captain Unohana told you already… Nii-sama, I love Ichigo, and I just couldn't stand to be another mans wife." Rukia slowly took a seat by her brother, he spotted her gargantuan belly out of the corner of his eye and was completely shocked. He quickly turned away and tried to regain his composer.

"Humph, and I thought Captain Unohana was joking when she told me." Byakuya said passing it off as if it were nothing. Rukia played with the ring on her finger for a moment. Ichigo had now entered the room and was watching them. _Tsk stiff_. He thought rolling his eyes.

"Ichigo, he took me to the Real world court house, and we got married, I really do love him, and he loves me back." Rukia continued.

"Is this all you came to tell me?" Byakuya asked annoyed. He stood up and walked into his room, he rolled his eyes when he spotted Ichigo. Ichigo grabbed Byakuya shoulder.

"Can't you freaking tell she's trying to apologize! Get you head out of you're ass and make up! I no you still care, if you didn't you wouldn't be this pissed!" Ichigo said in a demanding tone.

"What do you know boy, do you even understand the shame brought upon the house? How hard it was to bring her into this family, and to get them to accept her! Then when its tome for her to show her appreciation, and do the only thing this family has asked of her, she runs off and gets pregnant!" Byakuya said, his voice filling with anger, and frustration.

"Did you even think to ask if she wanted to marry this guy!" Ichigo asked.

"Rukia should have understood her responsibility, and then do as she was asked." Byakuya replied, Ichigo looked at Byakuya like he was an idiot then began to laugh is ass off.

"Rukia! Do as told! Ahh! That's a good on man!" Ichigo said slapping Byakuya's back hard, and continuing to laugh his ass off.

"What is so funny?" Byakuya asked.

"Are you sure you're her brother? I mean come on! Rukia doesn't just do what people tell her! Maybe she listens to you, but she definitely dose not take orders from any on elts." Ichigo said, calming down, "any ways, I don't know anything about this arrange marriage crap, or why you would arrange a marriage, but I do no, that Rukia is you sister, and she loves and respects you, and she just wants you to understand, and maybe forgive her." Ichigo said looking over at Rukia who just stood there looking down at the ground. Ichigo walked over to her and put his arm around her, his hand on her shoulder, she looked up at his, her eyes were glassy, like she was about to cry, he smiled a small smile back at her, and they walked out of the manor, and went back to the real world.


	11. Chapter 11 Month 9

Chapter 11 Month 9

Chapter 11 Month 9

Ichigo and Rukia were walking threw the local park, Rukia's stomach was huge, and she had quite a few stretch marks, the triplets had been kicking and moving around all day and it was making it hard for Rukia to walk, sit, or sleep, so Ichigo suggested sense she'd be in pain any ways that they should go to the park and enjoy the beautiful weather. Rukia hobbled over to a small patch of flowers and was tempting to reach down and pick one up when she froze. Ichigo ran over to her.

"Rukia! Rukia! Are you ok?" Ichigo said grabbing her shoulders, Rukia was gasping she grabbed Ichigo's shirt and held her stomach.

"Ichigo…" Rukia gasped, "I think there coming…" she said in pain as the contractions worsened. Ichigo pulled out the pager Unohana had given them and quickly jammed the button, and helped to lay Rukia down. She was breathing heavily, holding her massive stomach, there were some people near by that had begun to run towards them when they heard Rukia scream in pain.

"Young lady are you aright?" one man asked.

"Do I look alright!" She snapped.

"Oh my god! I think she's going into labor!" a young lady said in shock.

"Can you people back up and give her some space! Trust me you would not like her angry" Ichigo said.

"Young man do you want us to call 911?" the man asked.

"No, we've got people on there way here now." Ichigo said. And seconds after that was said the sprit gates opened and dozen of 4th division members flooded out and surrounded the area, flashes of memory modifiers went of erasing the memories of the witnesses, they loaded Rukia onto a stretcher and ran off threw the gate Ichigo ran in behind them the whole thing took them seconds to complete and when the crowd of people came too they were all gone. They were in the 4th Division delivery room

Rukia was screaming in pain as the contraction got stronger and closer together, Unohana walked in calmly and gracefully.

"Rukia-Chan, its nice to see you again," Unohana quickly examined Rukia who had been changed into a hospital gown. Rukia was screaming and gasping tearing holes into the bed. Ichigo was stroking her head.

"It's going to be ok, it will all be over soon." Ichigo assured.

"Ok Rukia-Chan its time to push." Unohana instructed. Rukia inhaled and explained and pushed in between contractions like she had been taught, and hour passed and the first head began its way out, Rukia began to shriek more lathing into Ichigo's arm cutting of the circulation, Unohana caught the babies head and helped to pull him out, she inspected the baby and smiled.

"It's a boy." She said with a smile setting him on a table and wrapped him in a towel. Hanataro hearing about the commotion came into the delivery room.

"Rukia-Chan! Are you ok?" Hanataro asked.

"She's in the midst of birth Hanataro-san, would you mind cleaning the babies and cutting their cords?" Unohana asked as the next head began to work its way out, and Rukia screams intensified. Hanataro began to clean the first child rubbing a towel over the baby's head reveling tuffs of dark back hair. Unohana carefully pulled out the next baby and smiled, "it's a girl." Unohana said handing her over to Hanataro who cleaned the baby this one had tuffs of orange hair. As the final baby moved into place and started on its way out Rukia screams rattled the first two babies and they started to cry and scream along with their mother. Ichigo wanted to go to there children but Rukia was clamped to his arm preventing him from moving. Rukia shrieked, she felt a hand holding her free hand, she glanced over.

"Nii-Sama!" she said gasping in shock, tears welled up in here eyes, she smiled tears of pain and joy fell down her face, as the last head began to emerge and Unohana carefully pulled out the last child, "it's a girl." She said smiling and handing the baby to Hanataro, the new baby had started to cry along with her siblings, to Hanataro to clean. Rukia felt week as the placenta came out and she loosened her grip on Ichigo, circulation quickly returned to his arm and he rubbed her cheek.

"You did good." He said sweetly.

"Rukia…" Byakuya said, "They look just like you." Unohana handed Rukia her two little girls, and Ichigo his son. The babies had stopped crying and were looking around the room.

"What are there names Rukia-Chan?" Hanataro asked.

"The girls are Kiui Ran, and Momo Leis, and our little boy is Budo Shirobara." Rukia explained, "Got a fruit salad, Strawberry Kiwi, Peach, and Grape." Rukia laughed weekly. Unohana smiled and lead out Hanataro.

"Rest up Rukia-Chan." Unohana said closing the door behind her. Ichigo put his arm around Rukia and carded their son in his other arm.

"Here." Ichigo said pulling two hair clips out of his pocket, "Yuzu bought them for you, one has a peach on it, and the other has a Kiwi slice, it will help us tell them apart."

"Maybe you cant tell the girls apart but there mother can, Kiui is on the right and Momo is on the left, you see Kiui struggled coming out more than Momo, and Momo had more hair than Kiui." Rukia explained, Byakuya let a small smile creep across his face as Ichigo clipped the hairpins into the there daughters hair. In the morning, Byakuya took his leave, and Rukia took Budo and Ichigo took Kiui and Momo and they left the 4th Division and went back to the real world. They went threw the front door and were ambushed by Ichigo's family.

"So these are the babies!" Isshin said, "good job son!" he said patting Ichigo on the back.

"You put the hairpins in there hair!" Yuzu said happily.

"Yeah thanks for those Yuzu, these two look so much alike I can't tell who's who." Ichigo laughed. Rukia handed Yuzu Budo and turned to Ichigo.

"Once again maybe you can't tell, but I can." Rukia scolded she took Momo who grabbed a lock of Rukia's hair, and with out looking at the hair clip she said, "see this is Momo," Rukia adjusted Momo so she could take Kiui and put her in place, Kiui just looked around the room with her big brown eyes, "and this is so obviously Kiui." Rukia said smugly.

"Fine, fine, you can tell, let's put them to bed they've had a long couple of days." Ichigo said taking Budo form Yuzu. They walked into Ichigo's room and Rukia carefully put Kiui and Momo into there crib and tucked them in next to each other, Ichigo laid Budo on the opposite side of the crib form his sisters and tucked him in. they smiled at the three babies, Kiui had snuggled up with a near by Yuki the duck plushy. Budo and Momo looked around and both began to scream Rukia picked up Momo and Ichigo picked up Budo, they left the room so Kiui wouldn't be disturbed, the gently rubbed there crying babies backs, bounced them gently and rocked them but nothing seemed to be working, suddenly feeling alone Kiui joined in on the crying, Rukia lifted Kiui into her arms, they went over to there bed and laid the three across it. Rukia took one of Kiui's feet in her hands then worked Kiui's other foot and one of Momo's between in fingers, she started to move there legs in a bicycling motion, Ichigo quickly cough onto what Rukia was doing and he did the same for Buda, and Momo's other foot. Kiui stopped cry an began cooing softly, Momo was whimpering softly, While Buda had sudden interest in his fathers bright orange hair and began to reach for it. Ichigo and Rukia laughed a little at the babies, they looked over at each other and smiled sweetly and gently kissed each other. Thought they had been marred nine months now, they never felt more like husband and wife, than they did right now.


	12. Chapter 12 Fruits of Love

Chapter 12 Fruits of Love

Chapter 12 Fruits of Love

Its been nine and half months sense the babies were born, and Rukia was admiring the long white slink Dress Yuzu had made her.

"Thanks again Yuzu." Rukia said smiling.

"Its no problem! I'm just so excited you and Ichi-Nii are getting married!" Yuzu said smiling.

"I'm pretty excited myself." Rukia replied. Yuzu applied the last touches and Rukia spun around in the dress, Kiui and Momo watched and clapped, they wobbled over to there mother she took them up in her arms and spun around again, "thanks for agreeing to help Kiui and Momo be the flower girls." Rukia said smiling, and kissing her little girls on the cheek.

"It will be fun, Karin and I can just hold there hands so they can walk them self's down." Yuzu said smiling back. Ichigo was in his room tying his tie, while his dad bounced Buda on his knee.

"You've really grown up Ichigo." Isshin said proudly, "most men your age would have skipped town by now, but not you!"

"thanks pops." Ichigo said, he walked over to his dad and picked up Buda, "well I guess I'm ready, we got the actual license a long time ago, but this is a lot scarier than sighing a piece of paper." Ichigo laughed nervously. He took Buda and went to the alter set up in the back yard. Ichigo stood there fiddling with his tie, Buda sat next to him holding the ring pillow and sucking his thumb, most of there classmates had shown up, and so did most of the Shinagami. The music began to play, Karin and Yuzu walked down the isle in light lavender dresses holding there niece's hands, Kiui was wearing a pale green dress, and Momo had a pale peach dress, every watched the cute babies waddle and stumble down the isle, it was the most adorable sight. They reached the font and took a seat by their brother. Karin and Yuzu sat by them making sure they didn't make too much noise. Rukia walked down the isle, she was wearing a simples white gown with cream tool over the skirt creating a look of two cream vales opening over the white silk fabric. They all watched her gracefully walked down the isle, Ichigo smiled Rukia had never looked more beautiful. Rukia blushed she was so happy to be making there marriage public, but she was sad that her brother never showed up. While he was ok wither her being with Ichigo, but she new if the triplets were never born he would have torn them apart a long time ago. She arrived at the alter and took Ichigo's hands, the music silenced and the preacher began to speak.

"We have gathered here today to witness the union of these two souls. Before we begin if anyone has a reason these two should net be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest paused, and Ichigo scowled into the crowed, his mouth said nothing but in his eyes you could easily read "say a ward, and you'll get a sword in your ass." No one dared to speak and the priest continued, his speech a little altered from the norm to fit their special circumstance.

"Ichigo, do you take Rukia, as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for rich or for poor, in this world and the next." Ichigo smiled and looked at Rukia.

"I do." He said proudly, giving Rukia's hands a gentle squeeze, she blushed and squeezed his hands back as the priest continued.

"Rukia, do you take Ichigo, as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for rich or for poor, in this world and the next."

"I do." Rukia said without a moment of thought.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Ichigo leaned in, and Rukia stretched up, there lips meet and they shared a brief but passionate kiss, and the crowd stood clapping and cheering. Ichigo scooped up Kiui and Momo, while Rukia picked up Buda, and they made there way to the other side of the yard were the reception was set up. Everyone gathered taking dozens of pictures of Ichigo and Rukia with their triplets.

"Congratulations, Rukia." Rukia Turned towards the voice.

"Renji!" she said with a smile, "I'm happy to se you here, are you alone?" she asked.

"Yeah, Byakuya said he's not coming." Renji replied. Rukia looked sad for a moment then looked up at Renji and smiled.

"Well thanks for coming." She said, "I'd hug you, but I have a baby in both my arms." He said with a smile, but threw the whole thing her eyes were filled with pain, both Ichigo and Renji could clearly see it. Ichigo waved his dad over, he passed Budo to Renji and took Kiui and Momo form Rukia and gave them to his dad, she looked at him curiously. Ichigo turned to Rukia and he pulled her in tight and whispered, "I love you." Sweetly in her ear.

"why wouldn't Nii-Sama come?" she asked sadly.

"he'll come, he's just late, and he um… lied to Renji… so he could surprise you!" Ichigo said thinking fast. Rukia looked up at Ichigo smiling.

"Oh Ichi, your such a bad lire." Rukia said with a smile. Ichigo grinned a vary silly grin that made Rukia bust out laughing. Ichigo out his hands on her head, and kissed her cheek, Rukia grabbed Ichigo's face and kissed him deeply on the lips. They pulled back after a moment and collected there children from Renji and Isshin. Budo grabbed into Renji's long red hair ac Ichigo took him.

"Oww! Oww!" Renji yelped as Ichigo pried his son's hand off of Renji. They finally detached Budo, and he was busting with laughter, Rukia kissed her little boy and rocked her baby girls, who had begun to fall asleep in their mother's arms. Ichigo went and got the triplets stroller, he set the seats back and he helped Rukia put them in there stroller and tuck them in.

"We really should take them inside." Rukia sighed.

"Yeah, but the reception just started, didn't you want to dance?" Ichigo asked.

"Well if they wake up and start crying were going in." Rukia said sternly

"Deal." Ichigo said smiling, he took the stroller and rolled it out into the dance floor, he then held his had out to Rukia, "can I have this dance?" he asked with a shy, and vary cute smile. Rukia took his hand and he spun her in a circle before he pulled her in close, her arms were wrapped around him, and his around her, as they swayed to the music. Little Momo's eyes slowly opened, she looked around scared and confused, she started to cry and screen, waking her siblings who joined in the screaming and crying. Rukia pushed Ichigo and ran over to her crying babies, she sat down and used her arms and legs to cradle all three, Ichigo picked up Buda and Momo and begin to rock them while Rukia rocked Kiui, there cry's only worsened, Rukia looked up at Ichigo, her expression and her eyes said it all.

"Sorry everyone, but the kids wanna go in." Ichigo said going into the house with Rukia, they went to there new room in the Kurosaki house, sense Ichigo's room was to cramped, after cradling, feeling, burping, changing, and washing the babies, they had finally fallen asleep. Rukia fell back on their bed and sighed.

"Should we go back out there?" she asked, "what if the babies wake back up?"

"Then…" Ichigo said slyly, "We should stay here just in case." He grinned and climbed over Rukia kissing her slender neck.

"Ichigo!" Rukia said giggling, "the babies! And our guest." She reminded while she giggled happily.

"Well it sounds like your having fun here?" he smirked moving down and kissing her bare shoulders and her collar. Rukia's gentle giggles turned into pleasure filled deep breaths. Rukia's hands caressed Ichigo's face, she wanted to give in, but she wanted to spend time with the people who wished them well. Ichigo's hands moved up and down her slender slides, while his lips traced the tiny divide of Rukia's bosom.

"Ichi…" Rukia said softly.

"Yeah Rukia?" he asked.

"Can we go back out to the party?" she asked.

"Sure." He replied with a smile. They got up and took another look at the babies before they went back out into the back yard. Everyone turned towards them a smiled.

"Wanna cut the cake?" Rukia asked looking at the massive cake Yuzu made them.

"Ok." Ichigo replied taking Rukia's hand and walking over to the cake, they picked up the knife, Ichigo's hands over Rukia's hands and the cut a slice of the cake. Ichigo picked up a chunk and shoved it in Rukia's mouth, she gagged for a second then shoved the plate in Ichigo's face. He whipped of his face then gabbed anther slice Rukia backed away slowly.

"don't you dare." Rukia warned.

"come here Rukia." Ichigo said grinning. Rukia took off running and Ichigo took off after her. The crowd laughed and began to eat the cake. They heard Rukia scream for help.

"No! Ichigo! Don't! not there!" she shrieked laughing, "Ichigo you bastard!" she hollered, with in a few seconds they saw Ichigo running for his life into the house, Rukia followed behind him her front clean but a smeared trail of icing and cake was down her back and on her dress. They went into the house and heard a door slam upstairs.

"Rukia! What re you doing! Rukia! Give that back" he shrieked. Everyone shrugged and went along with the party. Rukia took off running into the back yard Ichigo's cloths in hand, and without thinking Ichigo ran out after her in old his boxers. "Dammit Rukia! Get back here!" he hollered.

"Nice boxers Kurosaki." Ishida said laughing. Orihime blushed she didn't mean to look but she liked what she saw.

"Oi! Ichigo! The party is still on, stop trying to get with Rukia!" Renji teased. Ichigo looked around as everyone gawked at him.

"Rukia." He said in said in a low and angry tone, "Can I have my pants back? My Shirt would be nice too." He said. Rukia grinned and tossed him his bow tie.

"There you go, you can have that back!" she laughs running off.

"Rukia! Dammit!" Ichigo hollered going after her. Renji Chan Ichida and Orihime sighed watching their eternal battle continue.


	13. Chapter 13 Restaurants

Chapter 13 Restaurants

Chapter 13 Restaurants

Ichigo and Rukia went to a local restaurant, his arm was around her, his hand gently placed on her hip. There three four year olds trotting along, Momo and Budo held there mothers hands wile Kiui shyly griped her skirt as if she was hiding from sight.

"so Rukia what do you want to eat?" Ichigo asked rubbing her side slightly.

"umm." She replied un sure, "I want… a… oh! I want cheese fries!" she responded.

"your not ganna throw a fit this time?" Ichigo asked, "you understand there not made of cheese, right?" he asked.

"yes." Se replied annoyed and rolling her eyes.

"so anything besides the fries?" Ichigo asked.

"um, I also want a chopped salad and a soda!" she said happily.

"ok." Ichigo replied. Ichigo squatted down and Scooped Kiui up from Rukia, Still down at his kids level, Kiui in his arms he smiled, "and what do yo three precious gifts want?" he asked sweetly. They all laughed at their dad and thought.

"daddy! Daddy! I want a hot dog!" Budo exclaimed!

"I want a hot dog to daddy!" Momo said cutely. Kiui was hiding her face in her fathers shirt peeked up.

"I wanna doggy to daddy." She said shyly.

"ok, three hot dogs." Ichigo said smiling, "Rukia if you wanna take them and pick out a table I'll get the food. I'll get them some ice water too." He said before turning to the hiding Kiui, "you wanna go with your mommy?" he asked.

"I want you to hold me daddy." She replied.

"ok, you can help me order." Ichigo said walking to the counter Rukia leading the other two away.

"aww, what a cute little girl!" the lady at the counter said smiling, "is she your daughter?" she asked.

"thanks, and yeah She's one of three." Ichigo said proudly, "Kiui say hi to the nice lady." Ichigo said watching her burry her face deeper into his shirt and chest.

"looks like someone is shy." The lady said smiling, "wow one of three, how old are the other two?" she asked.

"four like her." Ichigo slimed.

"oh there triplets! Wow! So cute." She exclaimed before noticing her boss behind her and a line behind Ichigo, "so what can I get you?" Ichigo placed his order with the cahier, paid her, then picked up the food before taking it to Rukia, Budo and Momo. Budo grabbed one of the hot dogs and was about to take a bite when Momo got mad.

"hey! I wanted dat one!" she whined.

"to bad its mine!" he replied taking a bite.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Momo whined.

"Budo, be nice to your sister, and Momo all the hot dogs are the same." Rukia said taking a bite of her salad. Ichigo sighed helping Kiui into her seat and taking a bite of his jumbo chilidog.

"I swear you two are so competitive with each other." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo! Is that a Chilidog!" Rukia said fearfully.

"Yeah, why?" Ichigo asked.

"Your on the couch tonight." She said. Ichigo grinned at Rukia's comment.

"Only if you can drag me off my bed and into the living room." Ichigo replied.

"Our bed." Rukia corrected.

"Exactly, and its only ours if were both in it." He laughed. Rukia rolled her eyes at Ichigo's comment. Ichigo took a big bite then went over to Rukia wrapping his arms around her, "You so pretty." He said grinning with his Chilidog breath.

"Oh god! That's bad!' Rukia groaned gagging, there children laughing.

"Aww what's wrong Rukia?" Ichigo asked innocently taking another bite of this Chilidog.

"you stink!" she complained.

"that's not a nice thing to say." Ichigo laughed.

"Daddy is stinky!" Budo laughed sending his sisters into laughter as well.

"Pee you Daddy!!" Momo exclaimed.

"tee hee, stinky." Kiui giggled. Ichigo planted a big wet Chilidog kiss on Rukia's cheek.

"ahh! Ichigo!" Rukia coughed, "gross!"

"ewwww!!" the triplets groaned in harmony at the kiss. Rukia laughed at the kids she pinched her nose and gently kissed Ichigo on the lips.


	14. Chapter 14 time scoots on

Chapter 14 time scoots on

Chapter 14 time scoots on 

Rukia was sitting at the table going threw photos with Momo, Kiui, and Budo making a scrap book, the triplets had recently turned ten and Ichigo had gotten a job with his father at the clinic. Ichigo and Rukia had been moved out for a long time now.

"hey what's this picture?" Budo asked showing it to his mother. Rukia took the picture and sated at it smiling, "so you and dad got married after we were born?" he asked.

"no, we got marred just before we new you three existed, we had the ceremony after you were born." Rukia expanded.

"aw looks like it was such a pretty ceremony…What happened here?" Momo asked holding up a picture of Ichigo and Rukia covered in cake.

"hey I remember that!" Ichigo said suddenly appearing behind them.

"Dad when did you get home?" Kiui asked.

"I just walked in the door." Ichigo replied he took the picture and smiled, "oh yeah, that was a lot of fun." He said with a chuckle.

"Must have been hard to wash off all the frosting." Momo said giggling.

"Wash?" Ichigo said confused, "oh… yeah it got washed off." He said after receiving a death glare from Rukia.

"so how was work dad?" Budo asked.

"same old, lots of sick people." Ichigo replied, "what's for dinner?" Ichigo asked petting Rukia's head. Rukia back fisted Ichigo in his stomach, hurting her hand on his hard abs, but she bit her lip and didn't let him no that.

"what ever you make you can eat." She replied. Ichigo grinned.

"what ever I make?" he replied.

"yeah I don't care, I don't feel like cooking." She replied. He went into the pantry and smiled.

"we have it!" he said in joy. He grabbed the container of icing then made his way back over to Rukia hooking his arm under her arms and dragging her off.

"Ichigo what the hell are you ding!" She replied kicking and annoyed.

"making dinner." He replied tossing the small jar in the air and catching it.

"Ichigo." She replied in a stern and annoyed voice, "you realize there watching right?"

"that's why we close the door." he said still dragging her off, the kids were laughing there butts off and looking threw more pictures. Rukia glared as Ichigo dragged here off and closed the door behind them. Rukia smirked.

"Ichi, can I see that?" she asked pointing to the icing.

"sure." He replied tossing her the can, she took a handful of it and shoved it in his face.

"Rukia!" he shouted. Rukia took off running Ichigo in close pursuit after her.

"you think they just fight cause there bored?" Kiui asked.

"Grandpa says they just fight so they can make up. What ever that means." Budo replied.

'what ever the reason its pretty funny." Momo laughed. With a dash Rukia ran up the stars and into there room.

"Rukia! Let me in there! Your dead!" he said banging on the door.

"what's the password?" she asked giggling.

"damit midget! Open up!" he shouted.

"I'll open up when you tell me the password!" she giggled.

"I'm going to break down the door!" he snarled throwing his full body weight into the door as Rukia opened it, Ichigo tripped and fell flat on his face. Rukia closed the door and hoped into his back, "ouch…" he groaned Rukia cuddling up to his back.

"you ok Ichi?" she asked cutely.

"I'm fine." He replied quickly turning around keeping Rukia over him, he grinned grabbing her arm and pulled her down and kissing her tenderly.


	15. Chapter 15 Rukia Cooks!

Chapter 15 Rukia Cooks

Chapter 15 Rukia Cooks!

it was early Saturday morning Ichigo was working at the clinic and Rukia was shopping with Orihime. Budo, Momo, and Kiui all now fifteen were relaxing at home. Budo was watching TV. It was all reruns so he kept changing the channel much to Kiui's displeasure. Momo sat reading a book ignoring her brother.

"Onii-Chan! Pick a channel." She pouted.

"Stop whining Kiui, there's nothin on any way." Budo groaned. Momo put down her book and rolled her eyes.

"Budo don't be mean to Kiui." Momo said re opening the book and flipping to the page she had dog eared. The door flew open, Ichigo and Rukia walked in together.

"Rukia! Please!" Ichigo begged.

"No! I wanna cook I just got a new recipe from Inoue!" Rukia gleamed.

"What was that!" Budo asked in shock.

"Aunt Inoue gave mom a new recipe!" Kiui said in fear.

"Run!" Momo shouted as the three took off into there rooms.

"How about I take you out some were fancy, like a stake place." Ichigo suggested.

"Ichigo, I'm cooking." She said sternly. Ichigo whimpered in his head as Rukia made her way to the kitchen. During dinner that night, they all sat at the dinner table, the kids all stared at there father, while they hated there Mom's cooking they new he had it worse, he had to finish his plate, and complement it, while they could eat most of it say thanks and run off to puke. The food was set down in front of them and they all began to eat, Ichigo poked at his with his fork.

"Ichigo, why aren't you eating?" Rukia asked.

"I think it blinked at me…" he replied afraid of the mush, he couldn't tell what much was what.

"Ichigo, eat." She said angrily. He looked around, Rukia was glaring at him, his kids gagged as they took some bites and slid food into their napkins. Ichigo picked up a spoon full he put it in his mouth and the second it hit his tongue he felt like he was ganna puke. Rukia stared at Ichigo her big violet eyes glowing with anticipation of his reaction to her cooking. Ichigo forced a smile on his face.

"Its…" Ichigo started with a gag, "good…"

"Really!" Rukia said glowing. Ichigo gagged and nodded, he wished one of the kids would distract her so he could hide some in his napkin too, but he new he'd have to suffer threw this meal. That night Ichigo was in bed in the fetal position, he was close to tears he was in so much pain. _Heh… I think this is it… to think I took on Soul Society, Aizen, and his Espada, and lived threw it all… Dam Rukia and her cooking…_ Rukia walked into the room quietly barely making a sound.

"Ichigo" she sung in a soft seductive tone. Ichigo just whimpered to himself, ignoring Rukia's siren like call. "Oh Ichigo" she continued to sing in her seductive tone. Rukia climbed into the bed, and Ichigo could tell from the feel of the fabric brushing against his arm she was wearing her see threw Chiffon nightgown. Her hair brushed against his cheek and soon after he felt her soft lips pressing against his neck. "Ichi." She whispered softly in his ear. Ichigo suddenly shot up trampling over Rukia. She looked at the door confused hearing Ichigo throwing up in the bathroom. "Ichigo!" Rukia whined. She went out and over to the bathroom door. Buda, Momo and Kiui were up with there own stomach pains they could hear there dad suffering and Rukia asking him if he was ok.

"Poor daddy…" Kiui thought groaning.

"Ahhh… at lest we didn't have to eat the whole meal." Budo said thankfully.

"I'll never eat again!" Momo cried.

The End!

Thanks Tite for making the amazing bleach characters!

Momo, Kiui, and Budo are mine!!


End file.
